


When will you see it?

by SarresaDreamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarresaDreamer/pseuds/SarresaDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants to wait tell Micheal is aware of his feelings for it to be a fair battle for Gavin's heart-even is said Brit was unaware of either of their feelings.<br/>Ch 4: Ryan finally throws down a metaphorical gauntlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The office was pretty quiet when everyone was fully focused on editing. Gavin even let himself settle down to just his leg jumping up and down as his eyes flicked over what he was doing.   
Ryan leaned back in his chair as he finished his first task and felt his back pop, a soft groan escaping the man at the feeling. Everyone was still focused, the sound of the office being clicking of mouses, fingers typing at keys, Gavin's leg jumping up and down in a constant soothing and familer sound. He smiled, eyes closing as he focused on just that.  
Thump thump thump thump  
"Gav-the leg-stop for like 10 seconds" the voice came from the curly topped man beside the Brit, his eyes looking over at his friend. On his computer was a new rage video where he had a particularly difficult time getting anything done, and it was clear he was frustrated with how it was turning out.  
"Whoot?" The Brit's accent was a little thicker from not talking, eyes moving from what he was editing to his friend, his leg stilling. Green eyes looked down, seeing his now still leg then looked back up at his friend, clearly confused. "My leg isn't doing anything Micheal."  
Ryan let out a soft sound at the words, amused snort that was to quiet for the two to hear.  
"Yeah Gav, it was just jumping up and down. Stop it." The Jersey boy turned back to his video, the younger pouting at his friend before doing the same.  
It took about as long as Gavin focusing on his editing again to have his leg back to moving, the long limb just bairly missing the desk as it moved up and down. Ryan saw Micheal's hand curl as he turned his head to glare down at the others leg before looking up like he thought Gavin was just fucking with him. "Dude-quit" he reached down and poked the others knee, scareing the brit out of his focus with a loud bird sound, headphones falling to chock at his neck  
"Micheal! What was that for?" Once hed managed to untangle the cords, he looked at his friend like hed just done something horrible.   
"You keep making your.leg into a jack hammer Gavin! Its making editing hard." The red head didnt look amused, still thinking Gavin was fully aware that he was moving.  
Before the younger could reply Ryan stood up and stretched again, pretending he'd just finished "since your not working anyways, why don't you come with me to get some lunch for everyone Gavin?" He saved his stuff and went about shutting down his computer, seeing Gavin give Micheal a pitiful look before following the elder man's lead and saved what he had finished. Ryan got everyones orders and then nudged Micheal when Gavin left ahead of him "Its a habit of his. He has no idea hes doing it" he smiled a bit, glad to know there was something about their British friend he knew that Micheal didn't know he knew. If the other hadn't been so frustrated he never would have noticed.

"Micheal's a mingy little prick sometimes " Gavin was still upset as they drove back to work, bags of greasy fast food in the back and the brit munching down on his 'chips' in frustration. "I wasn't even doing anything this time-just trying to finish my editing." He looked like a such a kicked.puppy dog that Ryan couldn't resist reaching over and ruffiling his product fluffed hair.   
"It is a habit you have Gavin. Your leg gets all twitchy-but we are all pretty used to it. I noticed it when I was finally working in the same office as you guys, but no one batted an eye so I figured it wasn't something new." He almost felt bad when he saw Gavin put a fry back and just pout down at the food. "Micheal isnt aware of it, but he taps his fingers in time with it sometimes" he didnt know why, but he felt like if Gavin knew that he would cheer up-  
And he was right. Gavin lifted his head with a smile smile and went back to eating, complaining about how the lady at the food place had been so rude having him repeat his question a lot just cuz he had an accent and she didn't know that Brits' call "French frys, which aren't even French by the way" Chips, and how she still managed to muck up most his order tell Ryan stepped in.

When they got back with the food, everyone let out a happy cheer and paused what they were working on before taking their food and dug in, mouths full as they spoke and a clear ease coming a out the office at the little lunch brake.

Ryan let his eyes drift to Gavin a lot who was explaining to Jack about the new video he and Dan were planning, his hands moving around as he spoke, eyes shinning with excitement over what he was talking about. He noticed that he wasn't the only one with eyes on the Brit, a quiet and listening to Geoff talk Michael had his eyes glancing over at his friend occasionally as well, a little dimpled smile gracing his lips from time to time over his friends excitement.  
He had to wonder.....How much longer would it take the Jersey boy to realise his own feelings? Ryan would hate for it to be well after he's won Gavin over-that could just lead to more fights later on after all.


	2. Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally sees something happening but still can't name why it makes his chest burn

"Micheal! Micheal help! Micheal!" The call was accompanied by sequels and Gavin jerking around in his chair, eyes wide and smile wild.  
"On my way boi!" The red head grinned and his minecraft chracter ran over to where Gavin's was taking on a few zombies. Diamond sword swinging he worked on taking out one as the creeper skinned chracter swung his wooden one wildely, tell finally the zombies were all gone. Gavin went slack in his chair with a big sigh of relief and smiled over at Michel, green eyes shinning happily   
"Thanks Micheal" the two smiled at each other, Micheal feeling a familer burn at his cheeks  
"And team Mavin making fangirls everywhere squeal" Ray sounded amused as he kept.his gaze on his screen. "And while knight in shinning armor Michael saved princess Gavin-I won!"  
A cheer came from Geoff who was laughing, and Jack joined in on the laugh as both Gavin and Micheal gapped at their screen, trying to see when Ray had passed them.  
"Leeeeeets stop" Geoff's croak came through after they got the tower up, Ray showering them all in roses.  
When head phones were put down Gavin and Micheal got up, already having planned on going to get lunch together. "Mind if I tag along?" Ryan's voice made Gavin jump before he smiled, nodding  
"Yeah sure Ryan! I was thinking maybe we could go Taco Bell" Gavin seemed happy to have the man tag along even if it wasn't something that normally happen. Micheal tried not to let it bug him but as they piled into Ryan's car and he was the one in the back he was reminded of the other day with the leg thing. Since he noticed it now, Gavin really did always shake his leg. How did Ryan know that but he didnt? Micheal was always the one to notice the little things about his boi, so to have someone else point something out to him was....strange.   
"Micheal?" Gavin was turned in his seat, his gaze curious. Brown eyes looked behind his friend and then looked back, they were there-when did they?  
"Sorry Boi. Just thinking a bit to much" he smiled and got out, ignoring Gavin's worried look.  
They got their food and sat down, Ryan sitting alone on one side of a booth and Gavin and Micheal sharing the other. Ryan was asking Gavin questions about slow mo and Dan-and Micheal couldn't help feeling a little left out. "When did you two get so chummy?" He'd interrupted Gavin talking about how Dan and him were planning on warping a CD, and the Brit pouted at him.  
"What do you mean Micheal? " Ryan was the one to ask and the red head turned his head to look at the older man. He seemed so confident ,almost cocky.  
"Nothing I just didn't know you and Gavin had become such good friends. When did that happen?" He knew it was a little harsh, but it was eating at him. Why hadn't he noticed?  
"I think when we started playing GTA V and my true nature came out" Ryan was grinning like it was something to laugh about, and Gavin gave a soft snort of amusement at the statement. It made the Jersy boy frown and shrug, going back to his food as he was once again left out of the conversation. Something had happen and for some reason Ryan and Gavin were teaming up together and working well with one anouther more then he was used to. 

When they got back to the office he tried to ignore it but that nagging feeling in the back of his head had him focusing on their interactions more. The two spoke easily, joked around and even had the normal playful banter they all knew and the fans loved. And as good as the videos turned out, it still bugged him for whatever reason.   
At the end of the day when Micheal had the intention of inviting his friend over for bevs as Gavin so perfectly named, the sight of Ryan leaning over the brit's chair, showing him something in a video that he was editing, blue eyes warm and watching Gavin's face more then the computer made his chest burn. He grabbed his hoodie and made his way out, beanie low on his head.   
He went home, drank down a few beers and played Halo before he noticed it was really late. He went to bed and finally checked his phone, seeing a few texts from Gav, starting off with asking him if he wanted.to.gobout for Bevs, them going into being curious as to where he was tell there was finally a "Good night Mogar" at the end, only about 10 mins before now. The Jersy boy sighed and let his finger hover over the reply button but decided against it, and curled up in bed with a tightening to his chest that made it hard to actually drift off into sleep.


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is hurting due to Michael avoiding him like he is.

Green eyes watched as Michael clicked about on his computer, seeing how the other was pointly ignoreing him since the moment he came into work. He'd thought the other had just fallen asleep early the night before but the fact that he still had said less then a greeting to him this morning he knew that something was up.   
It pained him-sent little shocks through his chest to have the other man so bluntly pretend he wasn't there. "Michael?" His voice was soft, and the hand that was reaching for the red bull between them, like a barrier, hesitated just a little as a tell tale show the other had heard his voice. "Did I do something Michael? I didn't think we had plans I could have possibly skipped out on- and I know I haven't ignored a text from you since I was the last one to text you- and its not your birthday.... Help me out here boi, why are you ignoring me?" No one else was there-Ryan and Jack were on the patch this week and Geoff was helping Ray set up for anouther 360 video that was still getting mixed reactions.   
"Its nothing Gav. Im just tired." It wasn't a lie, not that Gavin would know that. The Brit slumped in his seat and toyed around with his little toy creeper before he looked back to his friend and leaned over to nuzzle at his shoulder in a familer way, forcing down a whine when the curly haired lad shrugged him off.

Finally after a little bit of pouting and starring at his friend the elder seemed to get up the nerve to say what was on his mind, his fingers stopping in their work on his video and eyes finally meeting his friends. The sadness and confusion there broke the brit's heart and he kept his lips shut so the other could get whatever it was off his chest. "Hey Gavin, hey Michael" Ryan's voice broke the moment and Michael's eyes had a hint of rage before he turned back to his editing. Gavin felt lost again, his teeth biting into his bottom lip and his hand curling around the creeper.   
"Hey Ryan" Gav tried to give his best smile, but he could see that it didn't work on the 'mad king'.   
He didn't say anything however and Gavin was thankful. The elder man gave him a reassuring smile and moved over to squeeze his shoulder "You wanna go out for a little pub hopping tonight Gav?" It was such a tempting offer but his gaze went to Michael, he saw how his hand was tight on his mouse, how his jaw clenched.   
"I-I don't know Ryan." He looked up at the southerner and felt his shoulders relax a bit under his touch when he saw the soft look in the mans eyes, like he knew Gavin wasn't okay.  
"Well give me a text if you change your mind alright? Im not doing anything today and we don't have work tomorrow." The warmth of the hand slipped away from his shoulder and he found himself missing the touch.  
"Alright. Sounds top. I'll let you know" he grinned at the other, feeling a bit better. His gaze went back to his best friend and he saw the other was looking back at him. He offered him a hopeful smile-wishing so much the other would say that they would have a Halo night or something, anything to let him know his friend still wanted to spend time with him.  
"You should go and have fun Gav" the words chipped away at his heart and he felt his mood drop again.  
"Do you wanna come with us boi?" Come with us. Come have fun and enjoy and show me that your not mad at me for whatever it was I have done that I don't remember.   
"Nah. I think Im going to bed early tonight." Freckled cheeks turned up in a little half smile and Gavin smiled back, the same way so if you put the smiles together it would be a full one.  
"You sure Michael? The more the merrier " Ryan's voice cut through again but Michael kept his eyes locked with Gavin's this time.  
"Yeah Rya-Bread its fine. I really am tired. Make sure this dumb ass doesn't get himself into to much trouble" a hand reached up to ruffle the brit's hair and he leaned into the touch, everything about him relaxing. Michael wasn't mad at him.  
"I'll be sure to bring him home before sunrise, dad" Ryan teased and Gavin squaked, pouting at the two of them like a child  
"Im not some bloody teenager! I can take care of myself you know? Bloody gits" the two laughed, and the sound made Gavin smile even as he tried to pretend he was offended. Whatever was going on with the two was forgotten for a little bit, making Gavin's heart light and happy again.


	4. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finally throws down a metaphorical gauntlet

"Im planning on asking Gavin out on a date"  
The words came easily, causal and calm. Blue eyes stayed focused on the inside of the fridge he was looking through, trying to find his lunch.   
Michael went still at the counter where he was fixing himself a sandwitch, knife slipping from his hold and clattering onto the counter and the elder waited for his reaction. When the curly top carefully picked up the knife again and went back to his lunch like it hadn't happen Ryan glanced up to see his reaction.  
Brown eyes were furious, yet confused-most likely wondering why he was so angry about Ryan's words. "Alright?" The word was careful, a little softer then before as the southern coaxed the Jersy boy to respond to him.   
"Alright. What do you want from me about it? My fucking concent? Its not like hes my daughter and you need to ask permission you old timer" Michael started to angerly put his food away, eyes staying away from the man crouched in front of the fridge.  
"I just wanted to let you know, so we would be on equal terms here Michael. I know how you feel about him" that made a blush color freckled cheeks and raged eyes finally meet calm blues   
"How do I fucking feel then Ryan? Please, do tell me. Cuz Gavin is my friend and thats about fucking it. My best friend sure and if you hurt him Ill punch you in the fucking face but I dont give a shit who.he dates" he was fully facing the elder now and Ryan rose to his feet. He took in how the shorter's chest was moving a little faster, his fists clentched at his sides and the pure anger in his eyes.  
"You can keep denying yourself all you want Michael but Im done waiting. If your gonna keep tip toeing around your own feelings, then Im going to show him someone else is there for him" the fridge closed and Ryan gave his friend a nod of the head before he walked away, leaving the angry gammer behind to sort through his feelings.

Gavin had his head phones around his neck as he looked over his progress, glancing up when Ryan walked over to his desk "hey Ry! Wanna see that new slow mo I was talking about?" He easily pulled up the youtube link Ryan was sure he was swapping in between to watch when things grew to dull.  
"Maybe in a bit? Theres something I wanted to ask you about" he smiled, sweet and charming as Gavin gave him a curious look.  
Someone coming into the room a little to quickly distracted them both and their gazes turned to see Michael come in, looking calm and ignoring the two as he moved to sit at his desk by Gavin, a plate of food and two red bulls being set down.  
"Thanks boi!" Gavin grinned happily as he took a red bull and clicked it open then looked back to Ryan as he took a sip "what did you want Ry?"  
The elder however was looking at Michael, and chuckled at the glare that was sent over the youngers shoulder. It was subtle, and if he hadn't seen the others earlier rage he would have never noticed it. "I'll ask you later-Kinda private "he winked at the brit, who blushed deep, before walking back over to his seat. So maybe Michael just needed a little more of a push before he was really ready for this game, hum? Who knows-this could actually be fun and he would be sure to win Gavin in the end.


End file.
